Deszcz
by Ichigo no usagi
Summary: Malutki, kiepsko napisany fik, dziejący się za czasów nauki Roya u Mistrza Hawkeye. Oneshot, RoyAi.


Na prawdę, to nie jest jakieś arcydzieło. Ba, nawet "dzieło" to nie jest, umiem pisać lepiej (przynajmniej według mnie), serio ^^' Krótki ficzek napisany pod wpływem nudy i pogody, a mianowicie tego, że od kilku dni lało (a dziś, dla odmiany, w środku października pada śnieg). No i jeszcze pod wpływem pewnej rozmowy z moją mamą przeprowadzonej przy muzyce Lennona, kiedy to mama stwierdziła mniej-więcej, że jeśli się jest młodym, to można wierzyć w pokój itp., i że to bardzo miło, ale dorośli już w to nie wierzą (a dla mnie, jako 13-letniej pacyfistki, było to porównywalne do wyzwania mnie od zupełnie nierealistycznie myślących głupków czy idiotów). Komentarze, rzecz jasna, miło widziane, nawet jeśli chcecie po prostu napisać, że piszę okropnie i ten fik powinien wylądować w koszu ^^

* * *

Padało. Mocno. A raczej sprawiedliwszym byłoby powiedzieć, że lało jak z cebra. I wiało. Nad większą częścią Amestris szalała burza, jakiej to państwo nie widziało od lat.

Szesnastoletni Roy z nieukrywanym niezadowoleniem zerknął przez okno, mrucząc pod nosem coś jakby:

- Cholera, tylko pada i pada, nienawidzę deszczu.

Tymczasem czternastoletnia Riza, siedząca przy stole ustawionym na środku pokoju, odrabiała pracę domową. Po kilku minutach ciszy, a raczej nieprzerwanego stukania kropel deszczu o dach, dziewczynka uniosła pióro do góry, wzdychając. Wrzuciła książki do torby i popatrzyła na stojącego pod ścianą Mustanga:

- Panie Mustang? Jeśli mogę zapytać...

- Pytaj o co chcesz - Roy odwrócił głowę od okna i uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Jaki był pana najszczęśliwszy dzień w życiu? - Mustang zrobił zaskoczoną minę, ale zaraz zmieniła się ona w minę smutną i zamyśloną, a Roy usiadł na kanapie w rogu pokoju:

- Nie miałem w moim życiu za wiele szczęśliwych dni... Myślę, że odpowiedź na pytanie „Najgorszy dzień w życiu" byłaby łatwiejsza - mruknął niewyraźnie, ale Riza znała go za dobrze, żeby nie zrozumieć, co powiedział. Usiadła obok niego, popatrzyła mu w oczy, i ze wszelką możliwą wiarą i szczerością stwierdziła:

- Musi pan mieć jakieś szczęśliwe wspomnienia. Zawsze jest jakaś chwila szczęścia. Nie sądzi pan?

Chłopak otworzył usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale zaraz je zamknął i odwrócił głowę:

- A ty? Sama powinnaś wiedzieć najlepiej, że to tak nie działa. Że życie nie jest piękne, że nie wszyscy są dziećmi wierzącymi w pokój i miłość. Nie wszyscy są szczęśliwi. Nie rozumiesz?...

- ...Nie chcę rozumieć. Chcę wierzyć w ten dziecięcy pokój - stwierdziła cicho Riza.

- Dorośnij - bąknął Roy, nie chcą patrzeć w jej oczy.

- Nie chcę. Jeśli bycie dorosłym oznacza bycie zarozumiałym draniem ganiającym za pieniędzmi i władzą, to ja nie chcę! Wolę być głupim dzieciakiem! - po policzku dziewczynki spłynęła samotna łza. Mustang zerknął na nią i westchnął. Otarł jej łzę i pogłaskał po włosach:

- Nie płacz, proszę. Ja... ja też chciałbym wierzyć w pokój. Ale... nie mogę. Po prostu. Powiedz... Jaki był twój najszczęśliwszy dzień w życiu?

- ...Trudno powiedzieć... każdy dzień ma w sobie coś wyjątkowego... każdy się zalicza jakby do innej kategorii... - bąknęła Riza.

- Mogłabyś być psychologiem - uśmiechnął się chłopak. Dziewczynka wzruszyła ramionami:

- Jestem tylko głupim dzieciakiem wierzącym w pokój, sam pan tak powiedział.

- Nie prawda! Riza, nie to miałem na myśli! Znaczy... Nie przemyślałem tego i tak dalej - chwycił ją za dłonie. - Wiesz co? Dla ciebie... Pomogę kiedyś ludzkości. Zostanę alchemikiem, żeby pomagać ludziom. Stanę na czele tego państwa. Mogłabyś mi w tym pomagać? - zapytał z nadzieją. Zaskoczona dziewczynka popatrzyła na niego chwilę i kiwnęła głową:

- Nie musi pan pytać, panie Mustang.

Dla postronnego obserwatora mogłaby to być zwykła rozmowa dwójki dzieci, która po miesiącu czy dwóch zostanie zapomniana. Ale nie dla Rizy i Roya. To była całkiem dorosła obietnica z ust przyjaciół - nie tylko dzieci, ale ludzi - taka obietnica, której nie zapomina się aż do śmierci.

Roy puścił jej dłonie, zerknął przez okno, chwilę pomyślał, po czym wybiegł z pokoju, krzycząc za sobą:

- Zaraz wracam!

Riza, nieco zmieszana, wpatrzyła się w swoje stopy, a na jej policzkach pojawił się lekki rumieniec. Kilka minut później Roy wbiegł z powrotem do pokoju, cały mokry, zdyszany i trzęsący się z zimna, ale zadowolony. W ręce trzymał jedną różę, wyrwaną zapewne z ogródka przy domu kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej. Podszedł do dziewczynki, wręczając jej mokry, czerwony kwiat. Chłopak pocałował ją w czoło, a Riza zarumieniła się jeszcze bardziej. Roy szepnął jej do ucha:

- Co do mojego najszczęśliwszego dnia... myślę, że to był dzień, w którym cię poznałem.


End file.
